Cinco minutos
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos é o tempo que a droga leva para abrir o terceiro olho da mente. Mas, até lá, Suigetsu precisa continuar convivendo consigo mesmo. Então ele apenas fecha os olhos e espera.
1. Chapter 1

Cinco minutos é o tempo que a droga leva para abrir o terceiro olho da mente. Mas, até lá, Suigetsu precisa continuar convivendo consigo mesmo. Sentado num canto do laboratório de Karin àquela hora da madrugada, as costas nuas contra a parede e a agulha da seringa reluzindo depois de ter sido usada para mandar doses cavalares da substância direto para a corrente sanguínea, ele espera que a dimetiltriptamina* possa aliviar ao menos parte de seu tormento. Depois de noites e noites mal dormidas, seus olhos estão fundos e uma espécie dolorosa de angústia o corrói por dentro.

Quanto tempo já se passou?

Trinta segundos?

Um minuto?

Karin. Ele lembra-se dela mais uma vez ao olhar para a parte interna do cotovelo, onde a agulha penetrou na carne, e ver a gota de sangue que surgiu sobre a pele. A cor de seu próprio sangue assemelha-se à cor dos cabelos dela, da garota que parece escapar por entre seus dedos como se ele tentasse agarrar água ou a névoa úmida que se acumula sobre a superfície de um lago ao alvorecer. Ele tenta abraçá-la, cobri-la de amor, mas tudo o que ela faz é continuar se esquivando. Então ela desaparece sem dizer-lhe sim ou não, sem dizer-lhe qualquer coisa, e ele permanece sozinho como sempre. Suigetsu pergunta-se, nesses momentos, se não será melhor simplesmente ir embora e tentar esquecer-se dessa parte de sua vida. Contudo, não consegue. Ele tem consciência de que não é capaz de deixá-la para trás.

Suigetsu fecha os olhos e aguarda. No escuro da mente que ainda não iluminou-se pelo efeito da droga, ele delineia cada traço do rosto dela. Ele pensa na discussão que tiveram horas antes e recorda-se da bofetada recebida por ter dito que ela era apenas covarde demais para ceder. Aquele lado de seu rosto ainda parece arder de vergonha e ressentimento. Mesmo sem abrir os olhos, Suigetsu compreende que a lâmpada no teto começa a falhar porque a escuta piscando e chiando. Compreende também que o problema todo se resume ao fato de que ele ama aquela garota – ele a ama tanto que sente raiva de si próprio.

A energia na lâmpada estabiliza novamente.

E parece-lhe que algo começa a liquefazer-se nas horas mais escuras da noite. Suavemente, o mundo distende-se e ondula ao seu redor, e Suigetsu abre os olhos para ver os próprios demônios tomando forma. Mas não, esse ainda não é o momento em que os demônios aparecem. É apenas o começo da viagem e os primeiros movimentos daquela nova dimensão adaptam-se ao entorno de seu corpo. Suigetsu sente os olhos molhados e sorri, achando graça de sua própria condição. Patético. É patético que ele precise refugiar-se daquele modo e que algo invisível seja capaz de feri-lo tão fundo. Se estivesse lutando contra alguém de verdade, poderia simplesmente cortar o sujeito ao meio. Não é por acaso que ele se tornou um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa. Mas como vencer uma batalha travada contra si mesmo?

Karin.

O sentimento que morde por dentro chama-se Karin.

A lâmpada sobre sua cabeça começa a dobrar-se de uma maneira impossível. O mundo agora é um paradoxo em que o possível e o impossível convivem sem a necessidade de explicações. Suigetsu sente que os pensamentos atropelam-se numa velocidade vertiginosa e se dá conta de que todos são sobre aquela garota. Ele apoia uma das mãos no chão de pedra e tenta recobrar alguma coerência, mas não consegue. É como se seu próprio ser estivesse vergando sob aquele fluxo torrencial.

Ele a vê nas mais diversas situações, mesmo nas mais ridiculamente corriqueiras. Karin mordiscando a ponta da caneta enquanto pensa sobre um relatório aberto sobre a mesa. Karin olhando por cima dos aros dos óculos. Karin bebendo água gelada, os cubos tilintando dentro do copo com um ruído agora nauseante. Karin vestindo o jaleco branco. Karin muito concentrada sobre o microscópio. Karin dizendo alguma palavra que se perde no jorro da memória. Karin vestindo uma das meias longas através da porta entreaberta do quarto dela. Karin caminhando à sua frente no corredor escuro do complexo de pesquisa. Karin soltando uma risada que fica pela metade quando outro pensamento força passagem. Karin tentando soltar-se quando ele a agarra pelo braço. Karin abrindo a boca sem conseguir falar. Karin correndo para longe. Karin de pé na porta do laboratório, observando-o lavar os tubos de ensaio. Karin chamando-o de idiota.

Karin, sempre Karin, como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo.

Mas ainda não se passaram cinco minutos e aquela onda líquida e luminosa é apenas a mão que força o trinque, não a que, de fato, abre a porta. Suigetsu sente-se frio e quente ao mesmo tempo e gosta de como essa confusão encobre algo maior. Lentamente, a angústia amolece e outras sensações tomam o seu lugar – uma delas é a necessidade quase lancinante de tomar Karin nos braços e de penetrá-la com força para que ela saiba o quanto ele a tem desejado em silêncio. O corpo nu de Karin deve ser uma das coisas mais lindas do mundo, Suigetsu pensa por um instante. Entretanto, o momento se perde no turbilhão da mente e ele já não sabe mais no que pensar.

O nome dela é o único ponto constante, aquele resquício humano que mantém-se firme sob o temporal e que não se deixa arrastar pela força com que a dimetiltriptamina varre tudo para uma dimensão paralela. O nome dela é tudo em que ele pode agarrar-se agora.

Cinco minutos é o tempo que a droga leva para fazê-lo esquecer-se de que não pode ter a única mulher que já quis naquele mundo.

1 Substância alucinógena que pode ser extraída das folhas de uma planta. Os efeitos podem ser sentidos a partir de 5min de uso e costumam durar cerca de 1h.

* * *

.

* dimetiltriptamina: substância alucinógena que pode ser extraída das folhas de uma planta. Os efeitos podem ser sentidos a partir de 5min de uso e costumam durar cerca de 1h.


	2. Chapter 2

Mas cinco minutos vai muito além do tempo em que ela está se virando na cama, sem conseguir dormir. De olhos bem abertos para a semiescuridão do quarto, Karin se pergunta por que foi tão dura com Suigetsu – dura e ríspida ao ponto de agredi-lo fisicamente – e lembra-se das palavras dele, cortantes feito navalhas. Agarrando os lençóis sobre o peito e sentindo aquele gosto amargo na boca, um gosto de ofendida humilhação, ela tenta convencer-se de que apenas agiu por instinto e de que a culpa tinha sido dele por insistir naquela história outra vez. Porém, parece-lhe que duas mulheres lutam dentro dela e que ambas jamais chegarão a um consenso.

Irritada, Karin joga os lençóis para um lado e senta-se sobre o colchão. Abraçando os joelhos, ela pensa que, um dia, Suigetsu se cansará de tentar e que a deixará em paz. Entretanto, ao invés de sentir-se aliviada com a hipótese, ela sente-se subitamente mortificada pela ideia. E antes que possa se dar conta do rumo que a mente está tomando, ela começa a tentar separar aquelas duas mulheres, pois é um absurdo que pessoas tão diferente convivam dentro do mesmo corpo.

Uma delas é familiar e responde bem às expectativas. Segura de si mesma, tem plena consciência de como deve agir e sabe que as decisões tomadas serão as mais sensatas. Vê Suigetsu como um colega de trabalho, como um companheiro de equipe, e, embora se compadeça dos sentimentos dele, sabe que não deve envolver-se além dos limites. Ele lhe fala de amor, mas coisas como o amor não são dignas de confiança, e ela sabe disso muito bem. Já apaixonou-se uma vez e foi a pior experiência de sua vida. Portanto, ela entende que o erro não deve se repetir. Karin pensa que essa versão de si mesma parece oferecer menos riscos – parece ser a versão certa.

A outra mulher, porém, não está ali para que decisões sejam tomadas tão facilmente. Ela é intensa, impulsiva e, por isso mesmo, tão atraente. É como se, dentro dela, houvesse uma chama inextinguível, uma chama que queima com força e que acaba fazendo com que Karin se sinta atordoada. Trata-se de uma mulher perversa e quase lasciva. Nesse exato momento, ela tem a boca úmida e a vontade de dar a Suigetsu o que ele tanto quer – e o que ela mesma deseja. Ela não tem pudor algum em admitir que o ama e que necessita do calor de sua presença. Sobretudo, ela não se importa com o passado – o passado está morto e ela e Suigetsu estão mais vivos do que nunca. Mas Karin tem medo dessa mulher, medo de deixá-la livre para agir como quiser, medo de não resistir mais a ela.

Então as duas continuam brigando e fazendo de sua cabeça uma barafunda.

Se ao menos ela pudesse encontrar um equilíbrio, se ao menos percebesse onde aquilo tudo poderia dar... Se ao menos ela compreendesse a si mesma, não como duas ou três vontades antagônicas, mas como um ser completo, então Karin seria capaz de tomar uma atitude. Mas o tempo passa e ela vê que o abismo cresce a cada momento. Quando se encontram, Suigetsu não pode evitar olhá-la com aquela ansiedade que chega às raias do desespero e ela não consegue ignorar a sensação de borboletas no estômago. O fio está a ponto de romper-se e, mesmo que o dia amanheça, nada se tornará mais claro.

De repente, o próprio corpo a empurra para fora da cama, cansado daquela tensão constante. Karin enfia os pés nos chinelos e, ajeitando a blusa e o short do pijama sobre o corpo, pega os óculos de cima do bidê de cabeceira. O quarto está frio, assim como tudo dentro daquele enorme e labiríntico complexo de pesquisa que, um dia, servira de base aos experimentos de Orochimaru, e Karin passa as mãos pelos próprios braços na esperança de aquecê-los.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto para a escuridão do corredor, silencioso como um túmulo àquela hora da madrugada, Karin não tem ideia do que pretende fazer. Enquanto caminha ao longo de uma das paredes, contudo, ela pergunta-se como deve estar sendo a noite de Suigetsu. E lembra-se das coisas que disseram um ao outro naquela conversa de horas antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Eles sempre tiveram o hábito de sentarem-se juntos no refeitório do complexo, mas agora Karin não sabe mais se quer que isso continue acontecendo. As coisas andam estranhas entre eles. De qualquer modo, embora ela tenha pegado o seu prato e ido acomodar-se numa das mesas mais afastadas, Suigetsu logo aparece. Ele larga o próprio prato sobre a mesa – o prato que serviu apenas por força do hábito, já que não sente qualquer vontade de comer – e senta-se de frente para ela.

Karin ergue os olhos e percebe que o rosto dele possui as marcas de um cansaço que parte de dentro e que acaba por macerar o corpo.

– Você está péssimo.

– Porque você continua me rejeitando.

Ela não sabe o que dizer. Esgotou todas as ideias que poderia usar para defender-se ou simplesmente para fugir da situação e agora não sabe mais que postura adotar diante da sinceridade perturbadora das palavras dele. Suigetsu tinha dito que a amava e pedira para que ela o aceitasse ao seu lado, declarara pensar nela durante as vinte e quatro horas do dia e dissera aquelas coisas que qualquer mulher adoraria ouvir, mas Karin ainda não decidiu o que fazer daquilo.

Ela solta um suspiro pesado e larga os hashis ao lado do prato.

– Você me pressiona com essa história o tempo todo.

– Essa história? – ele franze o cenho. – Não é uma história.

– Pode ser o que você quiser, mas está me confundindo.

– Eu só preciso que você diga sim ou não.

– Não é tão simples.

– Por que não? Qual é o problema?

– Suigetsu.

– Eu _amo_ você.

Suigetsu está meio inclinado sobre a mesa, na direção dela, e a encara daquele modo que deixa claro que ele não suporta mais a espera por uma resposta que Karin ainda não tem. Ela sente o rosto enrubescer e desvia o olhar para uma parede qualquer. Pergunta-se se algum dos outros pesquisadores ouviu aquilo, se "a história" já se tornou pública. Subitamente, sente-se furiosa por Suigetsu pensar que pode expô-la assim, por achar que não há problema em sair dizendo por aí que a ama, permitindo que estranhos se intrometam em sua vida particular.

De repente, ela levanta-se e dá-lhe as costas sem uma única palavra. Sentindo-se muito dura, Karin sai andando para longe daquela mesa, para longe daquele cara irresponsável, para qualquer lugar em que ele não possa atormentá-la. Mas então Suigetsu a agarra por um braço e a puxa de volta.

Todos os olhares do refeitório se dirigem para eles.

Incrédula, Karin olha para a mão dele fechada ao redor de seu braço, logo acima do cotovelo, e depois para o rosto afogueado de Suigetsu.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela quer saber.

– Chega de me deixar falando sozinho. Chega dessa brincadeira.

– Solte o meu braço.

– Estou cansado de esperar.

– Eu não devo nada a você, ao que me parece.

– Você me deve uma resposta.

Karin puxa o braço de volta e livra-o da mão de Suigetsu. Está prestes a deixá-lo falando sozinho mais uma vez, porque obviamente não é obrigada a tomar qualquer decisão diante do resto dos funcionários do complexo de pesquisa, quando ele diz-lhe aquelas palavras que calam fundo dentro da alma. Então ela apenas fica ali, pregada no lugar, olhando-o como se não o reconhecesse mais.

– Você é apenas covarde, no final das contas.

Covarde. Karin quer dar-lhe uma resposta que o deixe tão atordoado como ela está agora, mas simplesmente não consegue encaixar as palavras em uma frase. Seus olhos enchem-se de água e ela engole algo que desce arranhando pela garganta. E pensa que Suigetsu é tão estúpido... Se ela fosse mesmo uma covarde, apenas teria respondido sua proposta com um sonoro "não".

– Você tem medo de arriscar, Karin. Você tem medo demais pra tentar.

– Medo?

– Olhe só pra você. – ele abre um sorriso debochado. – Um cara diz que te ama e tudo o que você sabe fazer é chorar.

O sorriso ressentido de Suigetsu desaparece quando Karin estala uma bofetada na lateral de seu rosto. De súbito, os cochichos e risinhos que povoavam o refeitório até então desaparecem totalmente e tudo mergulha num silêncio abissal. Uma lágrima desce pelo rosto corado de Karin e ela respira num ritmo descompassado. Suigetsu, por sua vez, apenas encara-a sem acreditar. Então ele leva uma mão ao rosto, as pontas dos dedos tocando a pele que ainda arde por conta do tapa, e Karin percebe que ele está tremendo.

Sobretudo, ela própria está tremendo.

O que foi aquilo?

O que ela acabou de fazer?

Incapaz de agir de qualquer outro modo, Karin vira-se e deixa o refeitório. Dessa vez, Suigetsu não a segue, e antes que ela possa desaparecer por completo de seu campo de visão, ele decide que não a procurará mais. Depois de ter se humilhado além do limite da decência, ele compreende que precisa deixá-la ir.


	4. Chapter 4

Cinco minutos é o tempo que a droga leva para arrancá-lo do mundo, ao menos daquele mundo comum, e é exatamente o tempo em que Suigetsu está recostado contra aquela parede. Agora, parece haver um tropel de cavalos atravessando com estrondo toda a extensão de seu peito, batendo os cascos com uma força furiosa e derrubando tudo pelo caminho. Ele bate sobre o peito com um punho fechado, mas o tropel não interrompe sua marcha destruidora. Enquanto isso, alguma coisa escorre ao longo da parede oposta, ao lado da porta, e Suigetsu fecha os olhos porque acha aquilo desagradável.

Entretanto, mesmo de olhos fechados, ele continua vendo aquele pedaço de matéria indistinto que desce lentamente até acumular-se junto do canapé. Ele pergunta-se se aquilo está vivo, mas depois se dá conta de que a questão não é importante. Então sorri, passando uma mão suada pelo rosto. A única coisa importante continua sendo Karin. Na luminosidade cósmica em que sua mente transformou-se, Suigetsu vê nuvens de poeira que deformam-se até atingirem contornos humanos. Seus olhos espiam lá do fundo daquele espaço inominável e Suigetsu não gosta do modo como aquelas coisas o observam.

Seu corpo está leve feito uma pluma, mas, por algum motivo, seus movimentos saem estranhos. Karin. Ele experimenta falar o nome dela, porém, sua voz vem de longe, abafada e arrastando-se como um trovão na tempestade. O tempo adquire um novo sentido ali, e embora Suigetsu não o compreenda, sabe que aquela é a hora em que seus demônios aparecem. Ele sente quando aquelas nódoas repugnantes desprendem-se de seu próprio ser e ganham vida independente.

Suigetsu pensa – na medida em que a mente fragmenta-se até quase não restar nada que faça sentido – que talvez aqueles demônios sejam o motivo pelo qual Karin não pode amá-lo. Aquelas coisas o arruínam e fazem com que ele se torne um homem mau. Algo parece se partir dentro dele e Suigetsu geme de dor. Incrivelmente, a dor agora está muito próxima do prazer, e o gemido acaba transformando-se em um sorriso. Ele inclina-se para frente na tentativa de alcançar uma daquelas nódoas que rastejam pelo chão e finalmente a agarra.

Ele a esmaga entre os dedos e a coisa parece se partir em mil pedaços.

Sua mão repentinamente torna-se vermelha e molhada, e Suigetsu acha graça de como as coisas acontecem. Se soubesse que seria assim tão fácil livrar-se daqueles malditos demônios, teria injetado aquela droga há muito tempo. Ele pensa que a sensação que o envolve no momento pode ser definida como transcendente. Karin. Parece-lhe vê-la ali, tão perto de seu rosto que ele aproxima-se para beijá-la, mas então a imagem se desfaz e todo o seu ser é tragado de volta para aquele universo luminoso e incrivelmente profundo da dimetiltriptamina.

Suigetsu quer fazer amor com ela durante uma noite inteira, por horas e horas, até que seu corpo se renda, acabado para sempre. Ele quer sentir o gosto dela na ponta da língua, quer sentir seu cheiro e o calor do interior úmido de seu corpo. Ele quer fazê-la sua – sua garota, sua razão para respirar, sua Karin. Estranhamente, a cabeça reverbera numa pancada e ele grita porque a sensação que o assalta é a de estar caindo numa velocidade inumana. Mundos e épocas distantes passam por ele enquanto ele é sugado pelo redemoinho. Estrelas há muito mortas e criaturas que não existem mais murmuram e depois misturam-se numa única coisa, densa e muito quente.

Uma mão.

A última coisa de que Suigetsu lembra-se é de uma mão.


	5. Chapter 5

Karin abre a porta do laboratório ao ver que as luzes estão acesas lá dentro. E depara-se com uma versão abandonada de Suigetsu – porque a verdadeira está muito distante agora, perdida nas dobras imprevisíveis da alucinação. Ela vê o frasco vazio de dimetiltriptamina concentrada sobre a bancada, a seringa largada no chão e os cacos do tubo de ensaio que Suigetsu quebrou por algum motivo. Alguns dos pedaços de vidro repousam sobre manchas de sangue, enquanto outros ainda estão fincados na palma da mão dele.

Ela tem ímpetos de gritar e de chacoalhá-lo até que ele retorne daquele estado de torpor, mas sabe que não resolverá nada com desespero. Também sente vontade de bater-lhe no rosto e de chamá-lo de idiota, até mesmo de coisas piores, porém, acaba deixando a ideia de lado pelo mesmo motivo com que refutou o primeiro impulso. Karin tenta acalmar o coração que martela dentro do peito e aperta a boca numa linha tensa quando os lábios começam a tremer.

Ela ajoelha-se diante de Suigetsu e ergue suas pálpebras com um polegar, uma depois da outra, a fim de avaliar até que ponto ele está mergulhado naquele transe. Ao considerar a proporção em que as pupilas estão dilatadas, Karin engole o nó que se forma no meio da garganta. Suigetsu se encontra muito além de seu alcance agora. Ela mede o ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos pelo pulso e pensa que a tensão arterial beira uma situação perigosa. Karin tenta afastar o pensamento, mas a ideia insinua-se para dentro dela mesmo assim – a ideia de que aquela idiote poderia ter sido fatal.

Maldito Suigetsu.

Karin tira as lascas de vidro cravadas na pele dele e então prepara-se para tentar erguê-lo do chão. Passando um dos braços de Suigetsu por cima de seus ombros e agarrando-o de lado, ela reúne a força nos músculos necessários e levanta-se com ele. Depois, a odisseia é arrastá-lo até o quarto. Pelo caminho, grunhindo palavrões e amaldiçoando-o por tomar sempre as decisões mais imbecis, Karin não pode evitar sentir uma ponta de culpa. Talvez, se tivesse mantido a cabeça no lugar e apenas conversado sobre aquilo, se tivesse evitado aquela bofetada, ele poderia não ter pensado em drogar-se com uma das porcarias que ela possui no laboratório. Talvez, se...

Ela interrompe-se, exausta sob aquela tortura mental que não a levará a lugar algum, e acaba batendo a cabeça de Suigetsu na moldura da porta ao passar com ele para dentro do quarto. Resmungando um pedido de desculpas, ela o deixa cair sobre a cama e finalmente se permite respirar profundamente. Ela pensa que, para alguém que é feito de água, Suigetsu é exageradamente pesado.

Karin senta-se na beira da cama e toma a mão ferida dele entre as suas. Como os cortes não são sérios, ela apenas limpa a pele com um algodão embebido em antisséptico. Cuidadosamente e sem pressa, ela trata dos ferimentos, sentindo sobre as pernas o peso e o calor da mão daquele homem que dissera amá-la. Pela primeira vez, Karin repara em como as mãos dele são grandes e fortes, marcadas de cicatrizes.

Ao olhá-lo, adormecido no próprio delírio, ela se pergunta por que diabos precisa escolher. Os relacionamentos são complicados, às vezes, até mesmo incompreensíveis, e Karin não quer passar pelo mesmo sofrimento novamente. O peito de Suigetsu ainda sobe e desce num ritmo acelerado, mas ela sabe que o pico da droga já passou. Inclinando-se sobre ele, ela apoia um ouvido sobre o lugar em que está seu coração e escuta as batidas que quase atropelam-se. Por um momento, Karin apenas fecha os olhos e deixa-se envolver pelo som daquele coração que bombeia o sangue numa velocidade incomum.

E sorri.

Ela se sente bem ali, junto do corpo daquele cara irritante e inconveniente que não sabe como fazer as coisas do modo certo. Instintivamente, ela se vê abraçando-o, e antes que sua versão sensata possa protestar contra isso, Karin apenas afasta-a para longe, para o fundo mais escuro da mente. Não quer pensar em nada nesse momento. Não quer perturbar-se pela briga das duas mulheres dentro de si. Não quer refletir sobre questões que, na verdade, não estão ao seu alcance. Enquanto o abraça e escuta as batidas do coração de Suigetsu, ela deseja apenas que a madrugada seja longa.

Karin sente que aquela é a sua resposta.

E acomodando-se melhor junto ao corpo dele, ela deixa-se adormecer.


	6. Chapter 6

Quando Suigetsu volta a abrir os olhos, a claridade ofuscante do fim da manhã já entra por uma brecha da janela do quarto – de um quarto que não é o seu. Piscando, um tanto confuso, ele vê frascos de perfume e uma pilha de livros sobre uma cômoda, uma camisa feminina pendurada numa das portas do guarda-roupas e o cheiro do xampu de Karin. De fato, ao reparar melhor, se dá conta de que está no quarto de Karin, na cama de Karin e, sobretudo, _com a própria Karin_. Deitada de bruços sobre o peito dele, uma perna sobre as suas e a outra estendida ao longo da cama, ela dorme sem fazer a mínima ideia de que o dia já começou.

Temendo mover-se e despertá-la, Suigetsu esfrega os olhos com uma das mãos e tenta ordenar os pensamentos. Subitamente, como se algo muito pesado o tivesse atingido, ele lembra-se de ter injetado na veia uma das drogas do laboratório de Karin e de ter sido arrastado ao longo de uma experiência esquisita e de ter visto coisas que jamais farão sentido. Suigetsu força a mente a fim de tentar compreender como chegou até ali, mas não obtém sucesso. Ele recorda-se dos cinco minutos mais longos de sua vida – o tempo entre a picada na veia e a descida para o mundo da alucinação, o tempo que os próprios sentimentos levaram para engoli-lo, embora sua intenção tivesse sido amortecê-los até um ponto em que não pudesse mais reconhecê-los – e depois tudo se perde em um nível de consciência que ele não é capaz de resgatar.

Talvez pelo estremecimento involuntário do susto, Karin geme baixinho no sono e enfim acorda. Suigetsu a vê piscar os olhos devagar, aconchegando-se carinhosamente ao seu corpo, e pensa que aquela é a manhã mais feliz de toda a sua vida.

Karin então encontra seu olhar e parece congelar no tempo.

– Eu... – ele começa, hesitante.

– Não diga nada. – ela desvia os olhos. – Você sempre estraga tudo.

– Me desculpe.

– Você é mesmo um idiota.

– Eu sei.

– Eu disse pra não falar.

– Posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Não.

– Só queria saber se posso abraçar você. – ele diz, mesmo assim.

Karin não responde, mas Suigetsu considera que, às vezes, um silêncio é um assentimento. Então passa um braço por suas costas e a traz para mais perto. Ao invés de empurrá-lo e de xingá-lo, ela simplesmente se deixa abraçar e desliza uma mão por sobre o peito dele. Sentindo-se muito tranquilo, como se sempre tivesse estado assim com ela, Suigetsu acaricia os longos cabelos ruivos de Karin e ela suspira de leve.

Sob a claridade que penetra no quarto, ele procura pela boca dela e enfim a beija. Dessa vez, Karin cede, entregando-se como se, no fundo, tivesse esperado muito por aquele beijo. Suigetsu ignora a dor que o atinge na palma da mão quando ela entrelaça os dedos aos seus e inclina-se sobre ele, deslizando um joelho para o outro lado de seu quadril. Ainda há muitas lacunas no tempo desde a noite passada até aquele momento, trechos escuros na memória, mas Suigetsu pensa que não há problema em deixar aquilo para mais tarde. Agora, ele apenas quer concentrar-se no beijo que tira-lhe o fôlego e no calor do corpo de Karin sobre o seu.

E decide, por fim, que aquilo vale muito mais do que um "sim".

* * *

.

**FIM.**


End file.
